7 days with you
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: A blonde and a raven, meet at a day. As day passed by, their friendship grew stronger, so as their uncertain feelings for each other. A girl with a broken past and a boy with no planned future. Though they only knew for a week, their feelings are incomparable to the rest... Okay, let's cut all the serious stuff! Lucy and Gray, a story of friendship and some funny scenes, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi is back! Though I hope you could forgive me for my long absence... I wish you could really understand that I'm actually struggling with my studies. This year is one of the most important year in my life and a BIG important test is coming up to me soon... *emo corner* **

**I also heard that Fairy Tail is finally continuing the anime! Hooray! I have been waiting for ages for the anime to continue! And Gray Fullbuster is just so cool! *fangirl scream*... Okay... I think I am being like Juvia all of a sudden... *sweatdrops***

**To tell you the truth, this story is really old but I have been working on it for a long, LONG time. ****I think it was the day when I first started writing a fanfiction. Yup... It's has been long. I held it back due to my school work and stuff but now, the first chapter is finally done! *throws confetti* You might noticed that my writing style has changed a little bit but I still hope you like my story! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**XxxoooxxX**

_I was lost… Abandoned… Left alone… Surviving the fire is one thing, but running away from my own fate, that is definitely not a normal teenage life. _Rain poured down, drenching every part in my body. My plain blue gown that reaches until my knees was been torn sideways till my thighs and there were bruises and burns from head to toe. My elbows were burned and blood was oozing out from the gash on my legs. The wounds burned and irritated my skin in contact with cold raindrops.

***BOOM***

Rain is pouring even more heavily than before and I could hardly see anything with this downpour. I wandered aimlessly and eventually was running for shelter after feeling the stinging pain shooting up in my veins. My eyelids are also getting heavier and I am surprisingly having a hard time breathing too. _Damn… It's too much for me to handle!_

"Oi Lady! You okay?" A figure ran towards me. _I cannot hold on anymore…_ I saw a flash of raven patch before my eyelids grew heavy, hitting the cold hard concrete floor.

**XxxoooxxX**

_Great! I just brought home a blonde hair girl that I just met today! Way the go, Gray Fullbuster! _I mentally yelled at myself. Speaking of which, she is pretty damn cute. I squeezed the cold towel and placed it on her forehead. Her face is flushed and her breathing is getting heavier.

_Shit! Her fever is getting up. I need to do something… Ermm… _I looked around me for something to help her cool down. I spotted the pills I took just yesterday when I fell ill and grabbed one. I lifted her head up a bit before putting the pill in her mouth and giving her water to swallow it down. Immediately, her breathing rate got into a normal pace which is a good sign. _Phew… This girl… She is the first person to get me so agitated… Interesting… _I snapped out of my daze and continued to treat her wounds. I bandaged her leg and apply the medicine onto some of the scratched. There were a lot of burnt marks and injuries… How did she survive these things…? I did not notice that I was subconsciously staring at her porcelain face…

.

.

.

.

.

***growl*** _Argh… Stupid stomach_. Oh well, better get myself some noodles. I reluctantly averted away my gaze from the blonde beauty and walked to the kitchen to eat. As I was eating, I heard some mumbling in the room. I literally jumped out of the chair and ran into the living room, to come face-to-face with the sleeping blonde beauty, who was now half-awake…

**XxxoooxxX**

The awkward silence lingered in the room, filling the suspense between the two strangers. One male, one female, both just met for the first time and hardly know anything about each other, not even the names of each other. Lucy, who cannot stand the suspension in the air, decided to break the tension.

"So… Mind explaining?" her voice was melodious, like a nightingale's song to Gray's ears. Gray flushed deep crimson when he realized that he was keeping the blonde beauty waiting with her arms akimbo, her orbs showing confusion.

"Ermm… Well, it all started like this…" Gray explained every single detail that happened for the past five ten minutes and Lucy attentively listened to every word he said. Then, the heavy tension replaced the surrounding again…

.

.

.

"Sumimasen…" Gray jerked his head up in surprise and saw the girl's bangs, shadowing her eyes and sniffled a bit. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheek but her mouth still formed a thin line. Gray panicked for a moment before patting her head. Lucy stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed and let her tears flowed down, without making a sound.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. You are…?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you and…" Gray tensed up for a moment, waiting for her to say what she wants and half of him hoping that those words were…

"Thank you for the hospitality, Fullbuster-san." She bowed. Gray sweatdropped at the honorific he was addressed and simply replied,

"You can drop the honorific you know. Just calling me 'Gray' will do. Anyway, I think it's best for you to stay here for a while, judging from your state." Gray specially pointed at the gash on her leg and all the burnt marks from where he was standing. "There is a guest room just across my room. First, you m-might w-want to ch-change your c-clothes. It's w-wet…" Gray's face heated up upon seeing Lucy's clothes, sticking onto her like clear white glue. Good thing he just noticed now, if not, who knows what he could have done… Lucy examined her body before nodding lightly and uttered out,

"Okay... Thanks…"

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

The blonde slowly lifted up her heavy eyes and scanned around her surrounding, feeling of unfamiliarity in her strangely slow beating heart. Slowly, memories of yesterday night floated in her head, finally realized that she was actually under the wings of Gray's hospitality. An unconscious smile appeared on her face as she stretched her limps lazily before getting up. She glanced at the clock on the wall,

"Six in the morning, huh?" She gasped softly due to her abnormal breathing. Somehow, it was really difficult for her to breathe normally today. Ignoring her problems, she went down the two-storey's apartment of the raven teenage boy and made her way to the kitchen. She glided her hand on the smooth counter where the eggs and some ingredients were placed.

"Hmm? Maybe he wants to prepare breakfast for himself yesterday…" Lucy thought as she shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "Oh well, maybe I can prepare for him as long as I am staying here anyway." The blonde rolled up her sleeves and before she knew it, she started mixing the ingredients together with the mixing bowl that was placed beside the sink.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ngh…" I was woken up by a sweet fragrance… I slowly opened my eyes and my vision cleared. _I hired a maid or butler, did I? WAIT! What if it's the thief that has been breaking in the neighborhood houses nowadays?! And that bastard dares to break into __**MY**__ house in broad daylight! _A growl surpassed my lips as I clenched my fist into a ball and my teeth together. Just that moment, I realized about Lucy!

"Oh no! What if that bastard laid hands on Lucy while she's asleep?!" I abruptly shouted in a surprisingly loud voice. There was an unusual feeling in my chest and my stomach seemed to be doing some somersaults. I stumbled up on my feet and ran towards the guest room to check on Lucy. Before I reached there, I was greeted by a sight of an open door. I ran to the room and found it empty! _That's it! That bastard is dead!_

I crept down the stairs and leaned against the wall, making sure that that stupid bastard didn't notice me. I leaned forward to sneak a glance at the kitchen…

"…Gray?" A yelp escaped my mouth as I stood in my defense mood towards the source of the sound. Lucy was wiping her hands with a handkerchief as she looked at me with her head tilted to the side. From every angle, she looked cute… _Wait what?! She is just a friend. Hmm, actually not a friend or an acquaintance, but somewhere in the middle._

"Gray…" Her lips formed a small childish pout as I snapped out of my train of thoughts. I nervously scratched my head in embarrassment before meeting her eyes.

"Ah Lucy. Gomen, I was thinking of something." The blonde sighed with an expression on her face saying 'You're just hopeless' before she motioned me to follow her. In the kitchen table, there was a plate of pancakes with a glass of fresh milk that I bought yesterday.

"W-wait. Is this…?"

"Yeah… Since you let me stay in your humble abode, I thought I could help you with some stuffs within the house as repayment." Lucy took a seat across me and rested her head on her palm.

"You don't really have to do that you know… It's just my nature to help people." I casually replied as I took the fork and poked the pancake. I tried a bite and the delicious taste spread across my tongue.

"Mmm… It's delicious!" I beamed at Lucy, who in return gave a small smile. Her face seemed pale and her breathing is unusual too. "Hey, Lucy. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm f-fine *huff* Don't *huff* worry *huff* about me *huff*" My expression turned serious as I placed my hand over her forehead.

"You are certainly not fine. Your temperature is rising. Let's get you to bed for some rest." I stood up and walked briskly towards her before I took her hand into mine. Lucy clenched her shirt hard as she struggled to stand up and follow me. _She's getting weaker than I thought… Damn… _ I lifted up her body bridal style and hurried to the guest room. Lucy's breathing heavier and heavier… I have to do something about it!

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

My eyes reluctantly opened as I saw white… With the light bulb switched off. I slowly stood up and a handkerchief fell onto my hand. _Huh? There's something beside me… _I turned my head and saw Gray, sleeping soundly beside the bed. _Was he there the whole time? _I looked out the window and the stars adorned the night sky. _He… was taking care of me the whole day…?_

**BADUM! BADUM!**

My heart started to race wildly… My breathing became uneven too.

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

**BADUM!**

.

At the moment, realization struck me. _Now I get it… All this time, I was having difficulty breathing was because of… Gray… _My cheeks started to heat up and I could sense smoke coming out of my ear. Gray was still asleep, not noticing that I was already awake. I smiled to myself. _Maybe… Just this once… He might not notice it… _ I put my bangs behind my ear and bent down near his face.

.

.

.

***chuu***

.

.

.

"Oyasumi, Gray…" I held Gray's broad hands with mine and lied down on the bed, facing him as I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep. _I see… So… I'm…_

_._

_._

_._

_... in love…_

.

.

.

… _with Gray…_

* * *

**So...? How was it? My writing skills are getting rusty so I need to do some polishing up! SPOILERS: In the next chapter, Lucy will finally explain what really happened that faithful night. Read to find out more! OR you could just walk away if you want. I know my writing is still the basic but hey, what can I really do about it, right? It's just me. Also, please leave a review so that I could do some polishing. Hehe... Ja ne~! *fairy tail sign***


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi here! Here's the second chapter! I tried to update it as soon as possible, since it is a three-day holiday, I thought might as well write the second chapter. :D Hope you guys enjoy reading! **

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

.

.

.

.

"Ngh…" My eyelids slowly lifted up and my blurred vision became clearer.

"I… was asleep?" I murmured to myself as I stretched my arms. _Great… I slept while I was sitting…_ I paused for a moment to recall why I was there. I felt something warm and soft over my hand… A sleeping blonde was asleep peacefully with her face just a few inches away from mine…

_**Blink! **_

_**Blink! Blink!**_

_L-Lucy?! _I abruptly stood up, and my knees banged on the side of the bed. I crouched down immediately and groaned in pain.

"… *Yawn*" Lucy sat up on the bed and stretched her body. I have to admit… She does have a nice figure… Great… Now, I'm becoming a pervert. When her eyes met mine, surprisingly, she turned her head to the opposite side.

"H-hey Lucy… I-Is something wrong?" _Damn… Why did I just stammer?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Y-Yeah… I'm f-f-fine…" Her head was still facing the other side, with her cheeks slightly… pink? Is she blushing? Just that moment, I came up with a plan…

"Lucy~! Are you blushing~?" I purposely rolled my tongue in the process, which made her face even redder than before!

"N-no I'm n-not, b-baka!" She retorted back, still not facing me.

"Oooo… Lucy is blushing. Lucy is blushing." I walked in circles at the centre of the room and kept on repeating those same words. Lucy was trembling as a dark aura surrounded her entire body. I froze in my steps when she faced me, with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Ehh? Did you say something?" I swear… Her aura was emitting so much that you could literally feel the whole tension! A cold shiver ran down my spine as I saluted her,

"N-No madam!" Her sadistic smile was replaced by a facial expression that said 'You're so hopeless'. I sweatdropped at her reaction. Lucy kicked her blanket and stood up. She looked at me straight in the eye,

"A-arigato…" _Eh? That surprised me. Why in the world is she thanking me for? _"… For taking care of me…" _Ohh…_ Lucy averted her eyes to the ground with her face as red as a tomato. I nervously scratched the nape of my neck as I replied,

"Erm… No biggie. Glad that you're okay." I managed to give a small smile; she turned her gaze to me from the ground and smiled back.

**BADUM! BADUM! **My heart started to beat faster and all the heat ran up to my face. I wondered why was I acting like this?! Shaking off the feeling, I made some excuses before running out of the room and slamming the door.

"Dammit… Why is my heart beating so fast?!" I placed my hand over my mouth as I slumped down the wall I was leaning on. Even though I couldn't see my face, I'm pretty sure that I am blushing madly.

_Why do you have to be so cute…_

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

There was silence in the room. None of the two spoke as they ate their food on the plate. It wasn't an awkward silence or a comfortable one. It was just… silence. The blonde ate her food soundly, without making eye-contact with the raven. Gray, on the other hand, sneaked glances at Lucy but dare not to speak up. He was getting irritated with the tension lingering in the room. Preferably, not being able to take the silence anyone, Gray decided to speak.

"Um… Is the food fine?" Lucy's brown orbs met Gray's dark blue ones. If Gray was a girl, he swear, he would have melted down.

"Oh, yeah. It's delicious. Thank you for your concern." And there was the silence again. _This is really awkward for me… _Gray mentally noted to himself. Just that moment, he had a suspicion.

"Lucy, remember the rainy day that I found you? Why were you there? What happened?" Lucy stopped moving and stared down at her plate. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes and her mouth was in a thin line.

"Umm… It's okay if you don't want to talk about i-"

"No… You deserve to know. I was just recalling that day." Lucy finally spoke, a sad smile planted on her face. It pained Gray's heart to see that smile. "Well… It all started like this…"

* * *

"My goodness, Lucy! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" the shout echoed through the apartment. With her hair perfectly combed up, the blonde smiled in satisfaction. "COMING! Thanks a bunch Cancer!"

"No problem ebi." The blonde looked back at her hair-seamstress as she was about to head out her door with her brown bag and sweatdropped. She raced down her two-storey house and met up the older version of herself.

"Mom, I'm done!"

"Good! We're going to be late for the arranged dinner at 7! Come on and let's go." Layla pushed her daughter from the back into the car. With an 'oopf', the car started its engines and went to their destination.

* * *

**XOXOXOXO**

"Finally!" Lucy threw her hands into the air in triumph and started to stretch her entire body.

"You got that right… That was just unacceptable!" Jude agreed with his daughter as he drove towards their house._ Like father, like daughter… _ Layla sighed at her husband and daughter yet smiled sweetly.

Well… The dinner was not quite pleasant. Their guest were insulting their taste of clothes, the quality of the food despite it was the best, not to mention the most expensive too, restaurant in the whole Fiore! But, the moment the food got on their table, they started to gobble down all of them, not leaving a piece for the Heartfilias. Pretty much pissed off, after the bills, Jude and Lucy made their way out of the restaurant immediately.

"If that wasn't our business partner, I swear, I would have thrown all the food in their faces." Lucy growled but it did not escape Layla's sensitive ears, earning a beating on her head, making the younger blonde pout. The car came to a halt as they emerged out from it. The trio made their way to the house and shut the door behind them. There was something not right… The house was quiet… a little too quiet... Jude, with extra precaution, headed to the living room upstairs first, followed by Layla and Lucy. Layla, being the closet to the wall, switched on the lights. The light brightened up the whole room, revealing all the helpers lied down on the floor, with a pool of red fluid surrounding them.

A gasp escaped Layla's mouth the moment she saw the devastating sight. Jude's and Lucy's eyes widen in horror. _Who… Who would have done such a cruel thing…? _Those words echoed in Lucy's mind. Just then, a man wearing a mask entered the room, holding a knife with blood in his hands.

"Die… Every single of you… DIE!" The masked-man threw himself to the trio. Jude stopped his attack and held him back, knocking behind a lit oil lamp onto the ground in process, shattering into pieces and cause a flare.

"RUN!" Jude commanded his beloved wife and daughter as he held back the struggling murderer.

"NO! We're not leaving you alone!" Lucy shouted back but Layla pulled her daughter out of the living room. But then, the fire had already spread into the entire living room. In panic, Layla missed her step and tumbled down the long flight of stairs.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" Lucy ran to her mother's aid and tried to get her up. The whole house was on fire and filled with smoke, making it hard to breathe. Layla got up but immediately groaned in agony as she gripped her ankle. It was heavily bruised. Lucy saw the wound but still tried to get her mother up.

"It's gonna be too late… Go!" Layla pushed her daughter hand off.

"NOO! I'm not leaving you! I will save you! I can save y-"

"There's no time! The fire is already bad enough! Please run!"

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Lucy screamed as tears flowed down her eyes. Layla looked at her daughter and placed her palm on her face.

"Listen to me, Lucy… I'm already hurt… You can survive this. Just leave me behind and run!" Layla's eyes were brimming with tears. "For the last time, NO!" Lucy hugged her mother hard and cried out loud. Layla was also crying as she pushed Lucy away. The ceiling made some cracking sound, with every bit of her strength, Layla pushed Lucy away.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

"MOM!" Lucy held out her hand at Layla, who just gave her a sad smile and screamed at Lucy,

"We will always love you, our precious Lucy!" After that, everything was in slow motion. The ceiling broke and hit the ground with a crash. The chandelier's glass shattered and cut Lucy's arms and legs. Lucy's eyes were wide in shock and her pupils were like stilts, unlike her usual big one. The impact was too strong, making Lucy slammed onto the front door. Her pale blue dress were already ripped and the cuts that were made by the glass were also very deep. _M-Mom! _The tears streamed down her face uncontrollably as she still held out her hand at Layla's direction. Her body was trembling so hard and she did not move from her spot.

_That's it… My life is going to end here… In this damn fire… _The flames blazed wildly, burning her flesh. Yet, the blonde didn't flinch… Her pupils clouded with emptiness as she stayed in her position…

_Why must this happen to us… Why…? _The fire continued to burn down everything in its way. Like a predator devouring its prey.

_This world is filled with cruelty… _Lucy started to have a flashback of her life. Those times where she was happy together, eating together, laughing together, and hugging together…

_Lucy, RUN! _

Lucy suddenly visualized her mother, pleading her to run, to survive, to live. She bit her lip and struggled to stand up. The moment she opened the door, an explosion was heard behind her back, pushing her out of the door, rolling on the ground. She opened up one of her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the whole house, invested with flames. _I'm very sorry, mother… Father… _Lucy got up on her legs and ran.

* * *

"And I was already tired from running and blacked out just as you founded me." Lucy finished her story. I had no idea… that she went through such pain. The thought of the person who killed her parents made my blood boil. _How could they just kill her parents?! _The next thing I know, I stood up and walked over her side and gave her a tight hug. I felt something wet fell on the back of my shirt. I patted her head softly, still hugging her.

"You are not alone, Lucy. You got me…" I whispered, "Just let it out…" I felt her arms tightened around me and hugged me as if her life depends on it.

"I-It hurts… Gray, it really hurts…" She started to cry softly and gradually got louder. _She kept all this pain inside for so long… _I whispered some soothing words and gently stroked her blonde hair. _A girl… with so many scars in her life… _"I-It hurts… Hurts a lot… S-scars can never be healed…"

"Lucy… Don't worry… Just let it out…" She started to wail louder. I tightened my hold on her.

"I will heal your scars…"

* * *

**So...? Do you guys like it? I am so obsessed with GrayLu. I also found out that I like LyonxLucy too. O.O I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please support my other fanfictions too; _A Cinderella Fairy Tail, An Un-unrequited Love, Hope for a Love._****Look forward to my next chapter minna-san! Ja ne~! *fairy tail sign***


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna! I'm back into business! *confetti* I'm really REALLY sorry to all those who waited for this chapter to be published and I thank you all for that patience! (I mean, it has been like, I don't know, two months (?) since I last updated and I'm really grateful for your patience, really!) And without, further ado, Here's **_**7 days with you, Chapter 3…**_

* * *

It has been quite a while… Yesterday, when he hugged me, it felt like a warm blanket has been placed over me… When he whispered those soothing words, it tugged my heart…

"_I will heal your scars…" The _beating of my heart sped up. I could hear my heartbeats in my ears…

_._

_._

_Why…? It _was the only thing I could think of at that very moment…

_Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you so compassionate towards me? _An enormous tide of guilt washed over me, hot tears just poured out uncontrollably…

_What have I done to deserve this kindness? Thinking back, all I have ever done was complain about the little things in life, burdened everyone and even you, Gray… Yet, you provided me with all those that I need… Divert some time of your own just to take care of me… And all I could ever do, was to cry on your shoulders… _

Gray continued to stroke my hair gently and delicately, as if I was a fragile flower that can be trampled with the slightest force. I sniffled and managed to croak out,

"… T-Thank you, Gray…" Man… I sounded horrible. Gray didn't move from his position, and simply replied,

"It's alright Lucy. Once in a while, you gotta let those feelings you kept inside go." I could feel the warmth in his words…

_**BADUM! BADUM! **_

I could feel all the heat rushing up to my face. _Thank you kami-sama that Gray is facing the other side. _I mentally thanked that he really was facing the other side. Or else, he would see my red face… Suddenly it struck me…

_Since he was always there to help me… Maybe I can do something in return! Yes… I should… I gotta… There isn't much time left… __**(A/N: SPOILERS ALERT! You guys will find out why in the end… *wink*) **_I took a deep breath to control my tears, before I faced Gray,

"Gray… Thank you for being such a great friend," I couldn't say that he is my crush, could I?!

"Um… Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Gray blinked in surprise. I still have my heated face on but I tried my best to hide it. I think I failed miserable as I could see his face splashed a tint of pink. _Could it be that he…? NO! It couldn't be. He will never like a person like me… FOCUS LUCY! You gotta make it clear._

"I mean, you have been so nice to me, I thought I ought to return the favor." _Is it just me or did Gray's face dimmed? Nah… It's just me. _

"… Sure." I bet my eyes instantly lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped around happily. _Wow… Mood swings… First, I was crying like hell and now, I'm jumping around like a maniac. _I heard a chuckle and a hand ruffled my hair. I looked up and found Gray, smiling down on me. My heart started to race but to hide it, I pouted before laughing with him. We then discussed about our outing tomorrow before saying good-byes and went to bed.

On the bed, I wasn't able to sleep. It was the second time that my heart is racing this way. Well, the first time was when I was in middle school, it was a guy. He was warm and funny, dense and really stupid but loyal and dedicated… That's right… It's none other than the one and only, Natsu Dragoneel. He was my first crush, my best friend, my Chemistry partner and one and only person who I loved in the past… However, my love was short-lived ever since the day I found out that he was dating Lisanna, the youngest sibling of the Strauss family. She is a younger sister of the teenage model, Mirajane; I'm a fan of hers so… yeah… Of course, I was heartbroken but as long as he was happy, the happiness was also shared with me. Yeah… I'm a type of girl that will give up my happiness for the sake of others. However, going back to the topic, Gray is the most recent… My god… What's wrong with me…?

* * *

"WAKE UP LUCY!" I yelled through the tiny keyhole on the door that separated the two of us. I was really looking forward for this date today.

.

.

.

_WAIT… _

.

.

.

_D-date?! _I heard an 'ow' from the other side of the door. _Did something happen to Lucy? Is she alright?! Will the date be cancelled?! _Without thinking, I slammed the door down and a layer of dust covered my sight.

"Gray, you don't have to break down the poor door ya know?" Lucy was rolled in the blanket and was on the floor. _Ohh… I guess she just fell down from the bed. _My face heated up as I averted my eyes to the ground, racking my mind for something to retort back at the blonde.

"Yeah… Says the one who is wrapped up like a spring roll." Lucy's face instantly flushed with embarrassment and angst with some tint of annoyance. I mentally triumphed. I shot a smirk at her and her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and pouted cutely.

"Hmph! I guess you don't want to go out today."

"NOOO! I want to!" _Erm… That was awkward… _Lucy's brown orbs were wide in surprise as my face started to heat up again.

"… Hahaha!" Lucy burst out into a fit of laughter, unrolling herself in the process. She was clutching onto her stomach and tears were brimming in her eyes. Seeing her laughing so hard, all I could respond was looking the other way, anyway away from her eyes.

"I was just kidding dude, I am glad that you are concerned about me," Lucy smiled her famous smile in front of me. My world suddenly froze. All I could ever think of was the see Lucy's smile. How her smile alone could light up anyone's day, how her laughter would bring joy to everyone around her… and lastly, how her presence made my life more meaningful, and gave me a reason to live on.

"but, I got a teeny, tiny problem…"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared blankly at Lucy, "What's the problem?"

"Um…" Lucy fiddled with the strands of her blonde hair and tried to make up the words to say.

"It's alright Lucy," I assured her, "you can tell me what's wrong."

"The thing is…"

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't have any clothes that I can wear to go outside…" I fell anime-style. What? That was her problem?! I thought she got a bigger problem that she had to cancel the date. I stood there for a while before bursting out, laughing.

"O-oi! I-it's n-not fu-funny G-Gray!" Her face is so red. I took a deep breath to control my laughter before replying to her,

"Lucy, all you had to do is say so. I still have my sister's clothes with me, you can borrow hers."

"You have a sister?" Lucy was surprised. _Oh yeah… I didn't tell her that I have a sister._

"Yeah… Her name is Ultear. She's overseas working. I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend yet," I earned a giggle from the blonde, "and yeah, she dumped all her clothes here and never really bother to take them." I shrugged my shoulders casually as I explained. Lucy nodded, as if she was able to understand what I was trying to say.

"However, is it fine to just wear one of your sis's clothes? I mean, it is **HER** clothes after all" Lucy emphasized on 'her' as she questioned me.

"Nah… I'm sure she wouldn't give a damn to those clothes already. I mean, she's overseas now. I bet she already found way better clothes to replace the ones that she dumped here."

Lucy just nodded again as she got up from the floor, which she was lying on this whole time and asked me where was the 'dumped clothes'. I showed her the directions and she followed them, motioning me to wait downstairs.

* * *

_***Timeskip: 10 minutes later***_

"Hey! I'm ready!"

"Finally! What took you so lon-" I was awe-struck by the sight before me. Lucy wore a blue lace summer dress with a matching coloured pair of pumps. Her blonde bangs rested on the sides of her face and her hair was let down; simply put, she looks beautiful!

"Come on, Gray. We can't keep the food waiting, can we?" Lucy patted on my shoulder, snapping me out of my dream world.

"R-Right! Let's go." I closed the door behind me as Lucy walked out first. As I was locking, Lucy stood at the pavement, waiting patiently. Just then, curiosity hit me.

"Hey, Lucy. You said you want to 'repay' your 'debt' but why does it have to be today?" I didn't receive an answer so I turned around for a while. Lucy just smiled back at me and simply replied,

"It's for the best." _Hmm? For what best? _I shot her a questioning look, she just returned back a nervous chuckle,

"You'll know what I mean… Right now, let's go!" Lucy grabbed my arm and walked me down the path.

"Um… w-why are you holding my arm?" I managed a stammer.

"Hmm?" Lucy's orbs met mine, "well, that's how much I show my concern as you did to me."

* * *

**So...? How was it? I know it is shorter than the others... I was actually rushing against my time. I even begged to write finish this chapter. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed it though! *smile* My family has been facing problems lately and I, being the eldest among my three siblings, I had to be part of it... *sigh* yeah... I know right? Sucks being the eldest. Anyway, if you have anything for me to take note of, feel free to PM me. Arigato for your patience! Ja Ne~! *fairy tail sign***


End file.
